


01000100 01110101 01101101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001001 01110011 00100000 01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001

by CurlzForMetal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cameras, Fanart, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlzForMetal/pseuds/CurlzForMetal
Summary: "Mr. Stark, it's fine! I have a spare lens in my bag, you really don't have to . . . a dunce cap? Isn't that a little harsh?"





	01000100 01110101 01101101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001001 01110011 00100000 01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laufire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/gifts).



> Prompt 148, Peter meets the bots. I hope this is okay! In case I wasn't clear, Dummy ran over Peter's camera on accident and cracked the lens. (Also, fun fact: the title means Dummy Is Sorry.)


End file.
